Again
by Sakura no Polen
Summary: opening her eyes she mets strangers, the strangests. she is told some things unknown of their realities. so many things. lost. she feels lost yet also so found. Well as you noticed i suck at Summary.And this is my very first story ,be kind to me , please? Rated T for foulmouthness, possible kissings and so. Contains OOC by the way. Hope you will like it!
1. Waking up

**Hello everyone!i have been here 1..2…3..oh nearly 4 years,but i couldnt find the courage to publish my stories :/ Plesae be kind to me!**

**Polen:*chough chough*umm, Itachi-kuunnn~**

**Itachi:Sakura no Polen doesnt own me, or anyone from Naruto**

**Polen:If i did everything would be perfect! :(**

As I opened my eyes ı saw 14 people, looking at me. 3 female , 10 male and a masked one –looks like a male..but not sure.

…Why were they looking at me with so….. complicated things in their eyes?

…

Like I was their….enemy?...

I blinked , again and one more.

"Why are you looking at me like this?Like I am an enemy."

A white haired one rolled his eyes and murmured something about 'fucking annoying little kunoichi's and 'Jashin-sama…sacrifice' A bblue skinned and darker blue haired one answered me –wtf!?-.

"Hmm..Why can it be?…MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ARE OUR ENEMY?''Fake sweetness and curiousness,eh?

I couldn'nt understand the reason, why was everything so? I tried to remember what had happened?Which i resulted with nothing.

And i mean _anything._

A wave of panic formed inside of me.I tried to calm down and looked around to find _anyone, anything_ familiar.

The man answered me was the closest one .His light blue skin and his matching darker hair and little pearly , shiny and deadly eyes were underlined by triple gills which made him look like a … O.O

Next to him was the Adonis himself .Standing with his all glory there. His silky looking shiny midnight black hair was falling to his waist, tied on his nape of neck and a pair of bangs were letted down coming to his chin ,framing his smoothless face.

A voice said me to not look at his eyes. But the curious one i was, i looked and i dont have any regrets.A pair of crimson eyes that had 3 knifed shuriken like slowly swirling held the most secretive look i had ever seen, making me want to explore and find out them. You could tell that they were deadly and dangerous but also so stunning and breathtaking it , i averted my eyes when i noticed that he was already aware of my had two stress lines down his was the perfect nose and the dull red lips that were waiting to be-

OK. Lets pass this!

I passed to the yet another Adonis like figure while i was fighting to my blush.

He was very much similiar to that red eyed hair was dark too with a hint of blue, the same locks falling down in yet his hair looked more _aggrassive_.His hair was shorter and was ending spikily like a…..Duckbutt?

A handsome duck it was.

His eyes were the same crimson , they had a pair of 6 cornered star instead of a shuriken and they had the same magnetic the other ones were much more... Addicting.

Next one was the as close as possible to the Duckbutted red hair's half was spikely and the other side was going down eyes were the same colour with her hair and she was wearing black sent me a challenging look and turned back to look at tthe duckbutt.

I rolled my eyes at her, to the next one.A shoulder lenght white haired with hints of light blue male was there he looked bored. He rolled his purple eyes just like i had done.

A huge – not as huge as the sharky- man was standing there ,looking oddly peacefull and happy, not fitting the red eyes looked around the room searching …something. He was odd.

A man coverin his face with a white cotton except his eyes? He had surely strange eyes were shining dark green through his tanned skin and black sclera ( the part that was _supposed_ to be white).Looking –glare actually- at her as if seeing throuh out her till the …

The man rolling eyes to her? Violet eyes, white hair, He sure looked annoying…_exposed _chest?Well.

….Two coloured man?With a Fly trap around him? OK. At least his eyes were golden , a normal colour...right?

There was the swirly orange masked possibly-man. His spiky solid black hair was tthe only part of him that was tried to see what was inside that black little eye hole , want to know more about that mysterious man.

Yet knowing that she wouldnt be able to do it she passed to the other fe- _oh. _It looks like there were 2 female 12 male _now. _Looks like she was mistaken with that one.

But sh- _he _had long , perfect blonde hair and a bang covering left eye, a ponytail on the top and the rest letted down his hair was all shiney , silky and so soft looking that she wanted to touch them….OK, forget continued with him ,his sky blue eyes shining with….something between crazy and unpleasent emotions. Slightly looking at her and then the red head stood after him.

His tile red hair messly framing his babyface (in the meaning of smoothless) , falling to his had a bored, disturbed , angry and confused look at his hazel she looked at him he averted his eyes as if when he looked at her he would catch tilted her eyes to the side examining him and his to find put what had happened in the past that she didnt remembered at all.

Deciding to solution ,she wanted to end this 'observing of people' as soon as possible.

There was the strangest –well the black-white man was stranger- man of the face was filled with piercings ,his eyes ringed in the colour of grey-purple. His carrot like head was all could feel the dominating aura around felt the need of looking away.

The last one of the Group stayed there in her blue hair , amber had a peacefull soft smile on her pierced lips, her slight make-up gave her a adults heaviness and her eyes looking all but sad yet happy. Such emotions were hidden in there.

She looked at the group once more, trying to find a common thing?

And she found?

All wearing the same _red clouded black cloak_.


	2. Easy

**Thank you very much, Shadowlove'scookies! ^_^**

**Well, i couldn't take the result i wanted with the first i am not planning to give up!**

**Sasori:Maybe because you haven't waited even a 24 hours?**

**Polen(me):Weren't you the impatient one? -_-**

**Sasori:I want everything on **_**the time **_**they**_** need to be done. **_

**Polen:hmph, you have to know everything, dont you :C**

**Sasori:*smirks***

**Polen:Well do it already Mr-i-know-everything. :P**

**Sasori:Sakura no Polen doesn't own Naruto**

**Polen:If i did, everything would be perfect! **

_**In the last chapter:**__All were wearing wearing the same red clouded black cloaks._

"Where the hell i am? In the backstage of a catwalk?!"I sounded schocked, amazed and like i felt.

At my question -comment some blushed, some rolled their eyes and some looked more confused and went into deeper thoughts.

But ones look flashed past a thing, a broken, sad and dissapointed. I couldn't decide if it was true because it was gone as it was there.

It was the duckbutted Adonis.

What the hell was going on here?

I tried to rise my hand but something blocked me. I looked down and saw really thight manacles around my wrist.

.

.

.

WHAT THE HELL?!

"Why are there metal manacles around my wrists?!DO I LOOK LIKE A WILD ANIMALTO YOU?!"I asked trying to free myself.

Kami! what the hell was going on here?!

Blue haired female looked at me."You don't remember."Her tone soft, strong and balanced.I some how calmed a bit.

" you look really nice, can you tell me what is going on here?Why am i here?What am i doing here?What about you?Why did you do this?Who are you?! WHO AM I?!"My voice raising, loosing control with every question.

I could no longer stop the panic formed in my eyes.I felt so scared and lost.

Closing my eyes tight to not let the tears fall down, i bit my lips.

I didn't want to cry in front of those people.

I didn't want to cry in front of _foreign people_...

Some people spoke.

"Karin, didn't you checked properly?"a heavy toned authoritatian voice, filled with soft anger and sent shivers down her spine, even though it wasnt meant for her.

"I-i...My techniques cant reach to that part of brain, s-so i couldn't check it..*gulp*...How can we say that she isnt fa-" red head tried to answer in a weak voice. Her tone was sure scared, a little shaky. Whose wouldnt be? The room went cold by his icy next words.

"Enough" 'The Leader' only moved his eyes alittle, towards the ducbutt next to the red head"if you don't have any specialize, you aren't welcomed your reverences, just for now."The impossible become reality and room start freezing, and the words slipping out of his lips became the deadly dark aura darkened and became sufficating.

Duckbutt-Adonis glared the daggers to the 'Karin' and 'tch' girls shaking form got weaker, she was ready to collapse to the ground when something softened the air.

She moved her head towards the pair with the some carefull ones of the group.

Blue haired female was looking carefully at the piercing-man, her eyes were filled with something she couldn't piercingman looked at her and responsed her looks with yet another secretive with a swift move he walked towards the exit of the room, rest of the gang fallowing him quietly.

With a 'click' voice her attention turned back to the exotic woman.

She was freeing me.

As her both hands were released she rubbed her wrists. Woman opened her ankles then she sat down the chair next to her hospital bed,putting her hands on her lap with a princess's royalty.

"My name is you are Sakura.I can't tell you where we are, not i have to ask you some questions."she said, waiting me to catch up and i nodded slowly.

Next to her i felt like a , weak and lost.

"Let's start do you remember?"

"Main things." i shrugged, "Your hair is blue, there were 14 people, i was _locked with manacles _to a hospital so." i answered, adding a imply on the part of i hate.

She remained as if i didn't do it."Anything about your personality?"

I sighed and told the first thing came to my mind."I am female..."Her giggle stopped me.

Was i wrong?

But my voice was like a female...

Oh my! What if-

"Yes, yes you are."A very tiny smile came to her face."Anything else?"

I calmed down and started resulted with nothing. I shrugged at her, which she responded with a quiet sigh.

"You are a kunoichi, a medic-nin actually."my facial expression must have told the neccesary things to her, so she called out.

"Sasuke-san, Come in." She voice colder and earlier duckbutted Adonis expression never losing it stoic expression.

"Give me your arm."Her voice colder, demanding. shortly something you wouldn't like at pulled his cloak's sleeve up and offered it to her.

Everything happened so quickly.

Konan took out a kunai and flashed it to his left arm without any mercy, digging deep and opened a scar reaching to his the dense, warm blood flow down and covered his arm to red.

While these were happening he saw it all with her, had time and capacity to stop it but he didn't even flinch but stayed still, his look hardening.

To opposite yo him i was panicing."W-Why did you do that?!" My eyes wide open. I was shaking slightly along with my low terrified voice."Put your hands there, and heal him."All cool, calm and uninterested.

"B-but i...i can't!"

She didn't commented my statement and waited.I gulped and gave out a shaky my hands out to meet with his now blood covered arm and concentaprated, not knowing what to do, letting my insicts took over my crossed hands glowed light feeling the open flesh under my hand meeted and became one i stopped and pulled my hands back.

...That was...strange.

There were no scars, no exposed veins and blood stopped flowing the bloods white-pinkish newly healed skin was seen.

_The skin_ that_ I healed._

I, next, looked at my hands, covered with _his_ blood, shaking still ever so slightly

I had _healed _him

With my_green glowing hands._

I lifted my head and looked at him, but he was looking -glaring-at chin clenched hardly, brows knitted, his eyes had letted their stoic expression and took out the angry, _revenge willed _ were dangerous.

"Are you okay?"

"Hn"

Konan held out two wet towels in her hand one directed at me, one to him. But he turned around without any other word and left the way he came in.

"...I had seen that before..."I noticed Konan looking at me questioningly, but my min was away, trying to pull out more of that memorizable glimpse.

"Not that you cutting him, i, mean the look. He isn't pleased with your movements at all, he wants... revenge. But he also knows that he can't, he _shouldn't, not yet..."_my voice away as my thoughts were, but i came back to Konan and took the towel.

Rubbing my hands from the blood i murmured "Don't do it again... I..."

"Sorry, but you had to remeber." she said apoloticly.

I gave one last deep breath and looked back at her."So i am a ninja, i can glow-i mean heal..I can fight too then, right? Who was my sensei? My shishou? What about teammates? Where am i from? My family?"More and more questions came to my mind as i asked one.

"Just like i said, we are going to be easy, and i am one to ask questions here."She said half motherly half commandingly."What do you look like?"

"Easy, eh? Cutting someone and saying 'heal' is really easy, i must say."Sarcasm dripping my voice, eyes rolling.

"Well i am fair skinned, not fat, avarage lets say. Same for my is...unknown... So are eyes."

I felt worse. Hell, i didn't even know how i looked like.

"Maybe these will help you to remember."She handed me a few photos of young kunoichis.

The girl in the first photo had midnight blue-darkpurple long hair, dull lavender eyes. She wassure pretty. Closing the eyes and hair, i might be her.'sounds really... Complicated."

I put it to bed to look at the other had spiky dark hair,skin pure white and eyes red as the blood. She looked longer than my avarage."Not that one" i handed her.

Light brown hair, shoulder lenght same coloured eyes and very slightly tanned that fitted i could be her too.I gave her to Konan.

Brown hair in two buns, again tanned, gone again.

Dirty blond spikey short hair in 4ponytails, eyes forest green and skin a bit tanned. Good bye.

A pink haired -?- grass green eyed girl fair skin and avarage .

Blondie, This one exactly looking like the he-she beforehand. Fair skin avarage highness and all, why not.

I looked at a few photo too and finally had possible out of 14.

"Am i one of these at least?" I was that despate.

She nodded and took the pinkette. "Exotic i am." The most intersting part was the haor, so i reached at it to feel that it was in a bun. I opened it and pink locks falled down my head. I took a few strands in my hand and looked at color was pastel pink, just like the girl-me - in the photo but it was longer, may be in mid back.

"Is it natural?"i asked Konan. "It is."

Oh.

"well, do you remember your family?"i shook my head as a no causing pink locks to fly around.

She looked sad for a eyes went to a black people were watching us from the start...

Looking at something i couldn't see, she told me the story as if she took some approval.

"Your _real family _is here, Sakura."

And with that my eyes, if it was possible, grew bigger and i wondered what would i learn today anymore.

**I know, this is cliche. But watch out and read the summary again ;)**

**Ok, i know the end sucks :/**

**Man everything i do sucks!**

**Please rewiev, would you? They make me feel happy! ^_^**

**Umm, if you rewiev, i will give you a cookie? :) everyone loves cookies! :D**

**See you soon! ^_^**


	3. Sorry

**Hi hi everyone! **

**I hope you liked last chapter more than the first one, since it was a kind of instruction(i have a feeling i spelled it wrong and mixed its meaning-_- )**

**I am happier with the results!2 favorites and 1 fallow! *makes victory dance***

**And please leave at least a short rewiev, they make me happy, and happy me means willed to write the next ones. (puupy eye no jutsu!)**

**Kisame:KAWAII!She really is good at it! Here is my whole dango and chocolate, my, i want to hug you! **

**Polen:*giggle*Thank you Kisa-kun~!And by the way i cant decide what should pairing i will make a little election, till i say it is done.**

**A)ItaSaku(i wish it will be this, i was planning this actually)**

**B)SasuSaku**

**C)Saso** **saku**

**D)DeiSaku**

**E)Other!Let me know. :)**

**And please dont want a PeinSaku (they disgust me, it is better with PeinKonan and im doing it so already.) TobiSaku, Kakusaku,JuugoSaku or KisaSaku i really hate them.**

**Kisame:Hey i am here you know! -,- **

**Polen:But Sharky-kun, i didnt say i hate you, i just dont like you andSakura on **_**that**_** way, you may be in a btotherly figure :) now will you do it, please?**

**Kisame:..**

**Polen:*shrug* you know. I was planning to share my limited editation ****Absolute Brooklyn with you.**

**Kisame:Sakura no Polen doesnt own Naruto.**

**Polen:if i did everything would be perfect! :(**

_**In the last chapter:**__ "Your _real family_ is here, Sakura."_

_And with that my eyes, if it was possible, grew bigger and i wondered what would i learn today anymore._

I didn't know what to say, she was talking as if i didn't knkw in the past too but... I had to say something...Her word repeated itself in my mind several times.

And something caught my attention,she said _'real', what does that mean?_

"...You said _'real',_ what do you mean?" i asked, semi suspicious.

"I will tell you the whole story."She sighed, _it must be hard for her..._

"You are my and Nagato's were born in Ame,where me and your father are from.

You were taken away from us when you were 4 months, by a legendary tried to find you, we went through hell for several times, trying to not lose our hope...

And 12 years later finally we found you in Chuunin Exams second part, Death was all fate but nothing, you were Sasuke's older brother is here too. He was looking after his little brother than we saw you, i knew you from your hair...

I had finally found you...

We tried to take you back several times, but they were planning to keep you to themselves and you knew nothing...

They didn't tell you anything about your real past, and you were way too youngto remember, in anyways. They found you new parents that were ANBU.

They didnt tell the citizens who you were inthe real but they knew something was wrong with you, so you were all alone.

And when you became 4 your 'parents' you were given tobyour sensei's care, secretly till you became 9. At the age of 13 -14 The san-nin took you back and trained you, She became the new hokage tby the time.

You were as strong as her in the power, you have perfect chakra control and you can detect strongest genjutsu a mile away and you supprassed her in the healing, there was only one person better than you. But she died when she brought back the 4. Kazekage.

Now you are the best of all." she finished her story with a proud expression, oh no, it was _my story. _

I was nothing but utter by the way she told about me, i was _awesome._

Wish i could remember them...

I stayed there for a moment, observing and judging the newly learned information about me, myself.

"Where is my Father?.." i asked, i wished to see him, i needed it...

She didn't answer me for a while, thinking a way to explain her thoughts to me in a proper way."it is hard to explain..."her tone low.

A fear took over my emotions"I-is he...dead?.." Hot tears threating to come if he had died? I hadn't even saw him once, let alone renembering him...I hadnt hugged gim yet, kissed him, told him i loved him...I blinked the tears away and tried to swollow the tie on my throat.

"No...he is alive...in a different way indeed..." a gush of happiness washed over me, i wanted to laugh and hug my _mom _and_ dad..._

I didnt care what that way was, i was happy and that was it.

I smiled brightly at her which she returned with a soft,gentle smile which was smaller than mine.

"Meet with the rest of the... _gang..."_ The way she hesutated in the word _gang_ was obvious but i decided to skip it.

As 13 people entered to the room, i thought to myself _'i may learn some more thing... Especially from that Sasuke..'_

"Everyone, you know Sakura, but she doesn' present yourselves to her"Some nodded and some did nothing, yet ones action was not suiting to the coolness they had.

"Oh, oh!Tobi wants to go first!Can Tobi be the first? 'Couse Tobi is a Good boy!" It was the masked one, he sounded as cheerful and childish as a _5 years old boy. _At least her guess was true.

"Tobi's name is Tobi! He was paired with his Deidara-sempai but then Deidara-sempai's real partner Sasori-san came back and now Tobi is ! Will Sakura-sempai be Tobi's new partner?!" _Oh my what wa that?.._. Her brows raised and mouth ina little 'o' shape.

Said Deidara-Sempai -earlier girly-boy- hit Tobi in the head.

"Why did you do that now?!He did nothing"i didnt give him the time to answer. "Nice to meet you Tobi-san, there is no need to call me Sakura-sempai, call me Sakura or Sakura-chan" i said smiling which he answered with 'Sakura-chan should call him Tobi too, then' and she turned to the blonde.

"As the Dumbass told *glares at Tobi* i am Deidara, no need to suffix,un.I hit him because he already told my and Danna's name and he was being annoying. He always is so, un "

He and Tobi reminded me of something, someone maybe, but i couldn't name it. So i voiced it."Its nice to meet you Deidara, same is with remind me of someone but..." i tried to remember again but resulted with nothing.

Noticing that Sasuke was staring at me i turned him ''Is something wrong?" then i remembered it "Konan-san told me that we were team mates... May you know who they rememb me of?"i asked as politely as i could.I wanted to learn everything but being angry and all yelling wouldn't get me anywhere.

I waited a little but he had turned away and didn't say anything, while others were giving eachothers strange glances which they probably thought i wasn't avare of.

My already mixed thoghts were getting more and more complicated with every movement.

I decided to find everything out, it was going yo take time but she had time for it.

"Did i say something wrong?" Notcing i wasn't having an answer i asked they shooked their heads as no's.

"Whatever, let's continue.I am Kisame*."It was the Sharky. Sure his parents noticed his appearance...

I blinked and asked "Are you a Shark, Kisame-san?" i was serious with my question and i was waiting my answer to be so too.

But someone was sensetive about that topic.

Some were smirking at my question, some snickered and tried to hold their laughters but Tobi failed to do so.

Now someone was angry~

"What the-!Oh if i am a Shark, you are a bubble gum! "He was smirking and showing his sharp tooth, satisfied with his answer.

"Hey!Take your word back i was being serious!"

"No way, _pinky."_

"Fishface"

"Stawberry _short _cake."

"How you dare, you Mr._ Giant _sushi."

"Oh, you say so Miss fa-"

"Kisame, Sakura-san that's enough."He was cut by a low, polite, demanding and stern voice. I turned around to see the Adonis...

"My name is Itachi.I am Sasuke's older brother. I am glad to meet you Sakura-san"With thats said he bowed his head slightly and respectfully in old, formal style.

I did the same and said "I am as well Itachi-san" He was kind, and you could say he was an gentleman. I was really fond of it.

The other girl 'Karin' that was rebuked by the 'Leader-sama' crossed her arms in her chest "I am Karin, the medic of you stay away from _my Sasuke-kun, _we will get along. " i dont know why, but i was hoping the opposite and a voice inside of me told me that it was going to be so.

But at the moment i didn't want to deal with it so i brushed it off. "um...Okay? It's...nice to meet you..."then i looked around to find the other redhair. Since the Adonis's were brothers, they may be related too, right?..

"You two related?.."I asked, showing the hazel eyed one and her, which she jerked away, and the boy's eye twitced a litttle.

"LIKE HELL!... But yoy and i are related in a father and i are from the same clan, Uzumaki."She fixed her glasses and looked proud of her that disgusted me?...

I could already tell we were going to hate each other.

"Hi, Angel." said the boy grinning, making me blush "I am Suigetsu. Me, Sasuke Karin and the thing over here are in the same team, is really nice to meet you." He ended with a smirk.

I don't know why but i found his that slight flirting and smirk really warm, not in the way he showed it.

"Same here Suigetsu-san."

"Oh, me only Suigetsu."

Which i nodded and repeated.

The' thing over there' after a little, awkward, pause spoke. The other carrot haired male was, again, looking at the Suigetsu nudged him and showed me with his brows.

"Hello, Sakura-san, my name is Juugo."He said in calm, careless yet in a strong voice. Not like the Adonis brothers but something was off with that guy.

"I am glad to meet you, Juugo-san." I smiled softly which he answered with a nod, then went off again.

Something was off with the guy but i decided to question it later. But my next intruder was a total failure.

"Hmm...Finally a _real_ girl in that fucking base. Hi rhere, name is Hidan, my door is upwards, second door on the left" he smirked all the way and sent me a dirty smirk which i and embrassed.

It looked like he liked that, he wolfwhistled and licked his lips.I got, adder."Oh thanks for the directions, i will keep away as possible."And that he answered me.

"Oh, yeah you aee right. That bastard may disturb us, no worries i will find you." He winked again, whichmade me boil. So with out even thinking i punched him, my hands glowing skightly green again.

He flew towards the wall that was in the furthest corner. And with a cracking voice he hit, grunted and fall to his ass.

I had shocked looks, some filled with awe and amazement. Some didn'tcare much.

I was shocked too but way too angry to show i stilled with Hidan's voice.

"Ouh...Babe... I think i am falling in love!No need to go to my room, im already. Can't wait!"His voice turned into a snarl but hot an angry one. I would chose the angry instead of this.a few of the gang went next to him, probably to hold him...

Kami...

"What the hell is he?..Masoschist?"All nodded. I felt terrified, because Hidan's lustfull and angry snarls still coul be heard. But then the leaderr turbed his head towards him and he shutted up.

_Note to self:Never hurt him..._

Low, careless thick voice voice cut my thoughts."Kakuzu. Hidan's partner. By the way he is immotal. And i have 6 hearts. Think twice before really attacking us. But i dont think that Jashinist will care what you do to him." Said the man with strange green eyes.

"uhh... Jashinist?" my answer came from the strange thing was that he sounded really serious.

"yeah. We are really less but we are important. We do rituals, sacrifice our bloods and some other things to the Jashin-sama. And for the pay back he makes us is fascinating, isn't it?"He had semi crazy look on his face, you cluld see that he was believing in it in the heart.

Thanks to Kami, someone saved me.

"Sasori. Deidara's partner."Was all he said. His tone cold and stern. Not like anyone that talked before, his looks, body movements, all were yelling that somehing was wrong. So, without even thinking, words spilled down my mouth.

"Umm, did something bad happen in the oast between us?"He tensed abit and Deidara gave him a worried glance."If you dan't mind, i choose to not answer." i felt bad and guilty for the thing that i did in the past. "ok... Um... I'm... Sorry."i saw his eyes soften a bit, he nodded. I gave a breath away, not even noticing i was holding similed softly.

"Our name is **Zetsu. **Pleased to meet **you, Sakura. **"Did he just... Talk in two voices?.. It was the two colored man.

"Woaw!You have two voices, just like your colors!Does that mean you have 2 minds? 2 Personalities?!" I was overly amazed. My eyes wide, voice excited and an excited smile on my face.

But _WOAW!_

He nodded and smirked _**"Yeah,**_kinda" and finally there was the final man.

"Pain,i am the Leader. We are the already kniw taht you are strong but you will be trained by each of us."

His name was idea came to my mind. Maybe his name was' Pain' because that piercings and his eyes were hurting? But i decided to not ask that, atleast it wasn't a cleaver idea.

"Hai, Leader-sama." i said slightly, bowing in the respectful way. Not like i did withthe Ado-... Itachi, more respectful.

"Everyone, go. Iwill talk to Haruno-san. And Sasori, Sasuke, wait in my office. Konan, myou stay, please."

He called me haruno, right? That must be my lastname.

I wonder what he wanted to tell me...

**I know, it took me forever to write. But i had important businesses. Tell me if something is missing, or if you want me to add something. By the way, inner sakura comes in the next chapter. :) I really like her.**

**And Itachi can read Sakura's (others too) minds if he wants to, **

**And dont forget to vote here are the options again:**

**A)ItaSaku(i wish it will be this, i was planning this actually)**

**B)SasuSaku**

**C)Saso** **saku**

**D)DeiSaku**

**E)Other!Let me know. :)**

**And please dont want a PeinSaku (they disgust me, it is better with PeinKonan and im doing it so already.) TobiSaku, Kakusaku,JuugoSaku or KisaSaku i really hate them.**

**See you soon! ^_^**


	4. belong

**Hi everyone!**

**Please dont kill me! I couldn't update soon, well i dont have much reason but i can say that iam having hard times with my family and-**

**Ok, i don't want to bother you :D**

**And sorry there will be no Sakura in that story. And-**

**Karin: Pfft, Who needs that bitch anyways?**

**Polen:Wha- THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?it was Sasuke's turn to be here!**

**Karin: sasuke-kun said he would give me his clipped nails if i came here -^_^- *squek***

**Polen:Stay away from me freak! O_O do the disclaimer and leave already.**

**Karin:Why you little-! And i was ready to die for you, She doesnt own Naruto**

**Polen:If i did everything would be perfect!** :(

_**In the last chapter:**__Everyone, go. Iwill talk to Haruno-san. And Sasori, Sasuke, wait in my office. Konan, you stay, please."_

_He called me haruno, right? That must be my lastname._

_I wonder what he wanted to tell me..._

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

She is there..

It feels strange.

I had run away from her, _our,_ no _her_ village, abondoned them, tried to kill both her and Naruto and her loved ones.

I didn't feel was an annoying, useless fangirl, nothing but a deadweight. Me, Naruto and Kakashi risked our lifes countless times to protect her, even nearly did nothing but cried.

She was an annoying fangirl.

All were annoying.

Yet i knew that she became strong and got over me.

When she cutted her hair, in that damned forest, it meant a lot to me.

My fangirls, for a strange reason, thinked that i liked long haired girls more. So all had long, well kept was hers.

And after that moment, i _respected_ her more.

She _saved_ us. It was for the first time.

While we were passed out she kept us alive for 3 days and she took care of us as fought even thought she was in no situation for that, since they were more and she wasnt that good...

Sne supported me a lot. Even thought i said didnt need it, she was there, in deep down i was happy. Not that i will ever accept it. But she, Naruto, Kakashi and others were not good enough. They were making me weak.

I was warming up to them. They were _lightening_ my heart ever so slightly even thought i forbidded it.. Think what would happen if i let them.

When they brought her, she was passed out. My first thought was that she again was a weakling but what i saw took my attention. There was a _mark_ in her forehead_. A red, diamond shaped one._ Just like _Tsunade's_ and _Mito Uzumaki'_s. I had a little information about that seal. Appereantly Akatsuki knew too, they somehow managed to broke or hide it back.

Karin was assigned to deal with her and make sure of her well being. By _the Leader._ It suspected me. Now i know why he was that careful about the girl.

Karin was always complaining about her. She knows who she is/was my team mate and a desparate fangirl. She was jealous. That _slut_ annoyed me to hell. I only needed her to find Itachi-nii. She was in other things as useless as a fly. Always whining and screaming. She couldn't fight. Another life waiting to be saved.

I was no _hero._ But, how much i hated to say that, i needed her. Even though she made us chase a horse, thinking it was Itachi, she was the healer and at least she found him.

Maybe the result was not the thing i wished but she did her part. I still have nightmares about that day..

Her life was saved by Sakura before, but she wasnt accepting it. All she thought were me. _Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke..._ And it irritated me to no end.

Lets get back to the topic. When she woke up 2 days later she wasn't remembering anything. Not even a strange reason i felt _disappointed._

I knew her well enough to still understand if she is lying or not. She had never been good at it, anyways.

She then started asking questions. She was terrified, i can say. She cried a lot when we were young. And she was about to cry yet again.

Something inside me was twisting.

The first thing i felt when we noticed that she lost her memory was disappointment.

I didn't knew why. I just felt it.

When Konan sent us out to make her comfortable we were actually listening to them through our rings and we were behind a dark glass.

When i saw her not even being sure about her gender, it was so..._wrong._

Then Konan called me in. To cut me. I knew well enough to obey her and not to stop her. But that wasn't stopping me from getting angry. She had no right to do it.

I wanted to cut her too, maybe even kill her.

She called me _'Sasuke-san'._ No _'kun'._ Not even when i run off she called me Sasuke, i was _'Sasuke-kun'_ , always and forever.

It twisted me, that was wrong. She was as if we were total _strangers._

Then i remembered the way her hands touched me. Gentle and afraid. Her soft small hands. İt was hard to believe -if you didn't know her - thag she is one of the strongest medic-nin. Oh and her shocked, terrified, innocent, totally clear voice.

I was way too busy with planning my revenge on Konan that it sounded like a holy music calling me to heaven.

All I gave her was a 'hn'.

After i quitted i heard her telling Konan about my look. She was one of the person that knew me well enough to see a bit of my emotions. And she remembered the way i looked.

_Revenge._

I was looking for_ revenge._

When i turned back Karin jumped on me and started whinig like a kicked puppy. Telling me that bitch is useless and she was such a sloach, she wanted me to bit her. To be healed ofcourse. But i didn't say anything, acted as if she didn't existed at all.

Hidan was complaining about Konan's choosing me to cut. Sending me glares and cursing ever so slightly, knowing that i was hearing him.

Then Konan asked if she remembered her past, her family. She, for sure, said she didn't. Konan then said that she was her mum. I gor angry. Why the hell was she lying now? I didn't _wanted_ to be _used as a tool _to Akatsuki, against her loved ones.

But ofcourse i, me being the _stoic prince,_ didn't voice my questions and thoughts.

There were no need.

_Sasori_ did them

" Hey, why is she lying? Okay i do not like her, she killed me. But i respect her! At least she was able to heal my poisons and beat her the truth! And do what you want to do to her!" I had never seen him that angry. But, hey, he was right. I would do the same, if i was not _me._

I wasn't expecting this answer, but one could always lie. "She is not lying." Stern, bossing and totally Pein.

But if it was true... That meant _her whole life _was set on a _lie._

_Her life was a lie._

Who suffered more now?

As much as i know Konan, Yahiko and Nagato were in the same team. Yahiko died to protect them and bring peace. Appearantly he failed. But when he died Nagoto entered to his body, along with his _Rinnengan._ He was an Uzumaki.

I didn't know if the her father's body was Yahiko or Nagato. But in the blood she had Rinnengan's Kekkei Genkai.

That meant... She was as strong as us...

Ok...

Maybe a little more...

Just a little...

...What ever...

But she had never activated rinnengan... Or sage of the six paths...

Maybe she wasn't what i thought.

Konan called us back in. For us to introduce ourselves. Deidara and Tobi, i think, kind of remembered her Naruto and herself.

The Hidan event made me angry. Some how Suigetsu did too.

And she _apologized_ from Sasori...

Because of a thing she don't even know or remember.

_She musn't be here!_

She has to go. She is emongs to most dangerous men of the whole shinobi world. Yet she _smiles, blushes and apogolize_ to them.

She didn't belong here.

_**Sasori's P.O.V**_

The girl that killed me is here.

And she didn't remembered anything.

She looked so poor at the moment. I found myself pitying her.

'No i shouldn't do that. Look at her. She was the one to kill you. That feeling is not right, Sasori!' i thinked myself.

I defended her when i thought that Konanwas lying. Why did i do so? Believe me, i have no idea. Maybe because of the respect? Yeah that was it, i respected her.

I feel sad about her. But, hey, who wouldn't be sorry for a person that forget even her gender?

When Hidan and Suigetsu, you know, flirted her, i got angry.

_...But...Why?..._

_Kami!_ Help me! I have no idea yet again!

When she asked what had happened in the _past,_ _between_ us, i knew that i shouldn't answer. Not that i could in anyways.

Then she _apologized..._

For a reason that she doesn't even know.

Somehow i softened... I am not that easy. I had never been. But when i saw her that sad, innocent eyes looking really sincere..

I lost my track...

Until i realized what i was doing i nodded and... And then she smiled...

I was about to melt... Butterflies run though out me and world crashed with sun... I was in the point they crashed...

I am newly human. And i am not that good at understanding my emotions, it have been a very long time since i last felt them. And i couldn't analyze them too. But my insticts were telling me two things.

First to _hug her _in a bear hug and _never let her go_ ;the other was to _run away_ as fast as i could and _leave her _to her village.

I get that already, she was different. I got it when she healed Kankuro fully and so the moment i noticed that i was dying.

It _amazed_ me.

Leader send us out but wanted me and Sasuke to see him later. The ones who had past with her.

Something was wrong. She had to leave.

She is not beloned to here.

She was the vurnerable butterfly and we were a group of t-rexes.

She is so _good and innocent_ to belong here.

Just like i always say. Art is eternal beauty.

She is _beautiful in anyways._ And it is impossible for her to stay so.

There were two ends were, in my oinion.

She could turn in to a perfect dool and stay pretty till the world ends...

Or the world would suck up her beauty and innocence...That would end her.

I hoped for the first yet i already knew what her choice would be...

**i wanted to remind you the voting.**

**A)ItaSaku(i wish it will be this, i was planning this actually)**

**B)SasuSaku**

**C)Saso saku**

**D)DeiSaku**

**E)Other!Let me know. :)**

**And please dont want a PeinSaku (they disgust me, it is better with PeinKonan and im doing it so already.) TobiSaku, Kakusaku,JuugoSaku or KisaSaku** **i really hate them.**


	5. Friend

**Hello, i think you people didn't like my story much, it is dramatic and boring i think, And i agree with that :) i look at it in optimistic way. I will develop myself with every story and get better and better SHANNAROOO! **

**Sakura:Why you-?! It is my replic! :P**

**Polen: You are not supposed to remember it!Forget it!**

**Sakura:Anoo... We are not in the story yet?...**

**Polen:Ummm, yeah... Whatever. Will you do it, please, Sakura-Chan? ^_^l**

**Sakura:Sure! ^_^Sakura no Polen doesn't own Naruto.**

**Polen:if i did, everything would be perfect! :(**

_**In the last chapter: **__There were two ends were, in my oinion._

_She could turn in to a perfect dool and stay pretty till the world ends..._

_Or the world would suck up her beauty and innocence...That would end her._

_I hoped for the first yet i already knew what her choice would be..._

**Sakura's P.O.V**

The others left us alone. 'Maybe he is going to tell me the rules?'

"Okay, Sakura-san, you already know enough but since you have forgatten them we will have to remind them to you. And develop for the best."He held out a kind of list to me and continued "You will have bukijutsu (weaponary), chacra control, poisonary and healing, genjutsu (illissaonary techniques) ,taijutsu(body techniques), ninjutsu(ninja techniques) , ninja basics, fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) after these classes one week lasting lessons, 2 months later, you will take an exam to be a formal Akatsuki."he said in a formal, seriois tone leaving no room to resist.

Then he kind of smirked "if you manage then, i, myself will give you juinjutsu (cursed seal techniques) , senjutsu (sage techniques), kinjutsu (forbidden techniques), dojutsu (eye techniques). But ifyou manage and may i remind you my men have no mercy."

I felt the need of gulp but i stopped it. And nodded. I looked at the list -program thing and noticed that the classes were starting in 4 days.

I thinked the things were over. But i was wrong. The leader sighed and talked in a softer voice afyer both he and Konan tapped their rings.

'' I really missed you. We couldn't find you for 12 years, it was hard... We found you 6 years ago and got you just back..."he kinda looked awkward telling these words "Please don't leave again, OK?" sayin i was confused is and understatement.

Konan, mom, told me Nagato was my father,but now, the Leader of the gang, a.k.a. Pein was talking me as if he was my dad..

He possibly saw my confused look, so i didn't need to voice it.

"As Konan said before, it is complicated. This body belongs to our, former team mate, he died to protect us. His name was Yahiko. Then me, atleast my soul entered to his body. My name is Nagato. I didn't want us to be called neither Nagato nor Yahiko so i named us Pein."

'**So you were wrong with the piercing and eye theory.'**

'W-hat, who are you?** '**

**Oh, Sakura i am you! I am you innerself'**

'Inner? Hmm, do you remember anything?'

'**Dont be stupid, how can i remember anything something? I am you , you dumb!"**

Hey!Who do you call dumb?!'

'**i cant see any dumb except you in there, in your mind?! '**

'Didnt you say that you are me and i am you then you are dumb too *:P* '

**'... Nice come back, but i think you should look at your daddy. He is staring at you.'**

As i noticed it i looked back at him. Both my _'dad'_ and _'mom'_ were lookingat me.

**'Say something!'**

''Umm.. I dont know what to say... I am sorry but i just act the 'we are happy family again'. Addition to not remembering anything and not being sure of what to feel, i learned so much things, let me absove them. I am sorry..."

Konan looked appearently sad but hided it behind her eyes. The leader's stoic face remained same. With a curt nod he said, more like ordered. "Don't tell my real personality to anyone... I may be your father but... I am still your Leader."

"Hai, Leader -sama."i nodded. He turned around to leave but stopped his movement before exitting. Without turning"Konan, take her to room, never leave her alone with someone you dont trust, give her from your and Karin's clothing you will buy her new clothes on Sunday. "And he left with that.

I was taken aback by his sudden change of demonour. He was kind of soft the moment yet he was all strict and commanding in a second.

Without another word, after Leader, we left the room. İ was a little sore from lying still. I healed some of the worsts and get out with my thin silk night gown that camto my knees and obviously too big for me.

We climbed the stairs and saw Deidara. Konan left me with him, after giving him 'the look' wich Deidara rolled his eyes.

We walked in a really disturbing silence. "Umm...Hi?" i mentally cursed myself, not finding anything better to start and sounding like questioning.

My answer was a grunt.

'How warm...'

**'Agreed! He is the hottest thing in that coridor!' **

'Do you even know what sarcasm is? '

**'Do you even know what sexy is? '**

'Kami!'Now i was blushing

**'i'm sure you are still virgin, if you were like this in the past too.' **she made an unlady sound. I was blushin like hell!

"You ok, yeah?" my fight with inner was cut by Deidara. I noticed that i was as red as tomato right then.

"uh?! Y-Yeah i am!" i said hurriedly.

"So you dont remember anything, yeah? It must be bad." He asked suspiciously. Way too suspicious to bear. The look he sent towards me was the kind you give to the person that stealed your last cookie.

"What is it with you people?! Was i a bad person? What did i do to you for all of you to hate me?"

_'Why?'_

"Look... Our gang and... You didnt get well. We fought... It is not that we hate you. We don't even really know you... But... That was what we used to do."He loomed awkward with telling these. He looked as if he didn't know what to say.

"So... Will you be my first freind here? Would you like to get know to me, or new me?..." i said it without thinking. Noticing what i said i stealed a look at him, he looked lost again, not knowing how to react.

"umm, i-its okay!You don't have to! I said it without thinking forget what i said..."I closed my eyes, waved my hands in front of me with a fake smile. Inside of me something twisted.

My action was stopped by strong, firm and warm fingers grabbing my wrist.i opened my eyes to see Deidara's black ninja t-shirt. He had got rid from his cloak. I looked at his face.

He had a warm, understanding smile on his face. His blue eye was looking down at me. "It is okay, yeah. It must really be hard. Waking up and seeing a bunch of maniac, looking at you as of you are a zoo animal, yeah"

I closed the two step between us and hugged him around his waist. He stayed stunned for a moment then slowly embraced me. I squeked him slightly and mumbled "thank you so much!" in to his chest. When i stepped back i saw a hint of pink on his cheek.

I giggled and he playfully glared at me. He opened the door we stood next to and said ''Ladies first" while slightly bending down like an English gentelman, winking at me. I giggled again and said "Thanks, my Lord."he fallowed me in. I memorized that his door was the colour of his eye. While there were other coloured doors.

The room inside was decorated with tones of blue and grey. A simple bed with a baby blue blanket and grey pillow. His curtains were dirty white and walls were baby blue. He had dark wooden work table and a comfy looking chair. A black, probably leather, couch was there. Fround was covered with a cerulean carpet shoving the grey stone of the gound. His wardorape was blue too. Probably most of his clothing was so too.

"So what do you guys call yourself?" i asked anlayzing the room. "Akatsuki."

"like dawn?" he nodded. "What do you guys do?" he gave me an apolotic look"Can't say. It is secret, yeah. Ask leader or Konan, i doubt they would tell you, yeah. Yet you can still try." he shrugged.

I gave him a suspicious look yet he shrugged again, messaging me to change the topic. I did so too, not wanting to lose my new found hardly claimed friend.

We sat down the couch there was a silence again yet it was away from being awkward. I was glad that i finally had a friend. He seemed freindly, at least more than some of them.

"Leader said 2 months and 4 days later i will get a test to join. In that time passing i will be taking lessons from you. It looks like you are my kinjutsu-Ninjutsu (A/N:i dont know what is his bomb technique is, his hands are kinjutsu's result but doing it is ninjutsu, choose one) teacher. What will i learn there? " i asked and stated. He thinked a way to explain it better.

"Kinjutsu and Ninjutsu means forbidden technique and Ninja techniques, yeah. More than a lesson or technique... I see it as Art yeah. To me: art is an Explosion! "He was smirking like a mad man, the glint in his eye all but happy and amazed. This expression was rather scary but something inside it was so warm. He throw his arms to air as he said 'bang' but something else cought my eyes, not his smirk, at least not the one on his face.

His hands were copying his smirk. I was shocked. Was that even possible?

**'hmmm... I wonder what they are doing... Can you imagine what kinds of wonders can be done with them?!' **her mouth was hang open and drools were dripping down mixing in the ground with her flowing nose from her nose, i blushed mentally and tried to push the visible redness back.

Deidara noticed my look on his hands and took them down instantly. His crazy warm smirk died down and a sheepish forced smile took the place.

"umm, yeah. You see... They help me with my art. They infuse-"but he was cutted by me. I pulled his hand slowly analyzing them and trying to understand how they could exist.

There were mouths in his hands.

What...the...hell?!

I reached toward onof the mouths that was grinning still. But his mouth opened and licked my hand. Saying i was shocked was nothing. I stoled a glance to Deidara and noticed he was looking at me expectantly too. He was scared that i was going to reject him. But what i did made his eye go wide.

I giggled. But i felt that i should question his reason to lick me.

'No you should want more, may be alittle intimate?' inner said in a a whore-ish, sweet voice. I again fhought back a blush and asked my real question.

"Why aryou licking me?" I was trying to sound serious but my gighles were not helping though. But his tongue was tickling me. He took his hands back and his lips on his hands continued smirking.

"It is not in my hand yeah- " he wanted to continue but i cut him giggling yet again."But they are!" (AN:I am sorry but i had to do this XD ) he didn't understand what i meant, a cute expression taking its place, only to make me laugh.

He then glared at me but he was smirking and looked more comfortable since i was not mad."As i was saying, i cant help it, yeah. It is as if they havtheir own mind. They sometimes copy me yet they sometimes do the things that i didnt meant to."he explained.

"like you want tl do it in the deep down, but you forbidded to yourself?" i said quickly.

"Yeah, you kinda say that. "he answered without thinking but when he realized what he said his eyes widened and i was smirking trying to hold back my laughter.

"So you wanted to lick me?"I asked again knowing that he is now fully aware what he said, his cheek was flushed.

"N-No-o, yeah!"he answered still embrassed."Decide what you say no or yeah?" I said this time giggling more and more."I said no, yeah!" This time i was not able to hold it in anymore.

I was laughing senslessly as he was glaring at me, but then he started to chuckle and finally laugh. That was when Kaa-san antered.

She looked surprised but she was glad that i was happy and she smiled softly."I see you have found your first friend here, Sakura. Nice choice. Heis the warmest one here, i think."She softly looked at Deidara who seemed to be taken a back. But glad. I smiled.

She turned back at me"If you are ready, lets go."i nodden and turned towards Deidara and said" Bye for how Deidara-san! Thank you very much again."He smiled at me brightly and waved.

She took me a little further, but we were in the same floor with Deidara. I was glad we were in the same floor.

My door was red a copy of all the doors in the base. Floor was soft pink inlay, a decorative green fluffy carpet was there. A king sized bed within red and green bedclothes. Dusty pink curtains. Red garderobe was there. Green night stands on both sides of the bed. A work table. Dusty gink again. A mirror and all.

"I had preapared that room for you when... We found out that you were alive. I hope you will like it. You can change anything if you want to."I looked at her and smiled comfortingly. "No it is perfect. Thanks... Kaa-san." i doubted but she looked happy with me saying it. More than happy she was. As i realised her look i was... Happy i said it.

Her eyes were blurry, she took a step forward, slowly. As if trying to not scare me. But i ran and hugged her thightly. Tears slipped down from both of us. I cried for her, for forgetting everything and feeling regretted and everything. She cried from happiness, from finding what was lost and loved. We soothed eachother, it didnt las long, appearantly it was short.

There were no place in Akatsuki for weakness. You could get it the moment you stepped in. The aura, the orders, stoic and emotionless men, rude and cruel words. I knew that i hadn't seen anything yet but i know it now.

She pulled away and wiped her face clean. "If you need anything my room is opposite."i nodded and wiped myself too. "are there any training grounds?"i wanted to try some. "Yeah. In the first floor. All contains scrools,weapons and first aid kit."i nodded and she left.

I changed into ninja pants, fishnet long sleeved shirt and a red v neck sleeveless shirt. My hair was longer than the picture, near my belly. I left it open. As i went down to the first floor i entered to the first one. It was empty to my relief.

I went towards scrools and read one to one. Observing. There were countless scrools. Medical ones, genjutsu, ninjutsu, ckakra control, wars, agreements, terms, clans. I read and read. Some time later i lifted my head to the sound.

"Oi!Pinky! Whatcha doing there, in the corner?" the thick and gruff voice of kisame asked."I am reading, what about you, overgrown tuna?"he answered a little raged, probably because of the nickname, i grinned. "To train of course!Now get out brat, so we can train."

I glared at the blue man "As you see, i came here first."He was ready to answer mewhen Itachi interrupted in."Would it bother you if we trained here?" he was polite and equal. "ok for me. Teach your pet to be polite, please. I admire your work. You taught him to talk and act as a human but he lacks in manners. They are important too."I said more to Kisame than Itachi.

"You and me, midget. Now. Choose your weapon. No jutsu."

**Well, you see, my will is dying every minute. Writing a comment woulndt kill you, would it? :(**

**Writing this chapter took my one day and i could post it the fallowing day but... seeing no one was reading it actually...i didnt post it. If no one will read or rewiev in the coming tree chapter i think i will finish it. **

**I thank to the ones who read and leave a rewiev. Really.**


	6. Fit

**Hello, hello my dear readers- even if you are a little -. I decided to not give up. Even if only a person would read it, i am not ending it till it really ends! I can't say i am dying inside with every chapters yield, but when a person writes a comment or leaves a review. ^_^ Thank you alllllll of you! I would give you cookies if you were here :)**

**Tobi:Tobi wants a cookie too!Tobi is a good boy!**

**Polen:Tell me a thing you did for good?**

**Tobi:Umm...Tobi made pancakes for the Senpai's!^_^**

**Polen:Then everyone get a stomachache, may i rememb you. :P**

**Tobi:Polen-Chan is so meanie!Tobi is a good boy, ask sempai! :(**

**Polen:Whatever. I can't understand why you guys wanyt TobiSaku so much :D. But my job is to please you. Would you want Tobi to be Obito or should he be only himself?Please let me know! ^_^ Tobi, disclaimer please?Then you will be a good boy!**

**Tobi:Sakura no Polen doesnt own Naruto!*Takes the cookie and runs away***

**Polen:If i did, everything would be perfect! :(**

_**In the last chapter:**__"You and me, midget. Now. Choose your weapon. No jutsu."_

His face was slightly purple. It was funny but i didnt show it and walked towards the weapons. He had that giant swordlike thing.

"Kisame, i dont think that this is a good idea. She just got up and doesnt remember anything."Said Itachi the allmighty. We both past Itachi's words.

I was thinking about his sword while placing the scrools back. He would try to get close to me. If i would stay away and throw shurikens, kunais or saenbons to him he woukd dodge it easily. And i would be out of weapons. Hands wouldnt be good enough to fight against his giant sword.

That meant i should be choosing katana. I looked at them. Long ones, short ones, giant ones, thin ones were staying there, all clean and well kept. I choosed a thin, middle lenght one. It was looking deadly sharp. Yeah. That would see my job.

We stood towards eachother and took a fighting stance. "Itachi-san, i would be glad if you will be our coach."a quiet 'hn' was my answer. With a low start Kisame ran towards me. He was waiting me to run too but when he was about to approach me i suddenly jumped, to him i disappeared. I loved the feeling. It was as if i was flying. But i decided to enjoy it later.

He was waiting me to come from above but i landed in front of him and kicked him in the gut.I had put a lityle chakra to it for addition. But it was only able to send him a little backwards. He send his sword to me i dodged it. He was as storng as hell. i pusheda little chakra to my sword and hand but somehow chakra seemed to disappear. I didnt pay mind and got a step back dont shifting my position yet, then i juped still blicking his sword. With a swift -actually i dont have any idea how i did it - movement i managed to cut his forehead and tip of his front hair.

"You, Pinky, will pay for this!"Said the angry Kisame between his clenched teeth. "Tch, Stop talking and fight sharky" he complied with me. Our figt continued and continued. Streaks, attacks and blockswere there, we retorted at eachother and sometimes swears were flying around colourfully. Awhile ago a presence had ebtered too but i dismissed it and continued. I got a scratch in my fore arm and it hurted more than it was supposed to. I felt the power being sucked from there to his swordmy eyes widened and i looked at the place where his sword and my arm was connected and for a brieef moment i saw my green chakra flowing in to his sword. I pulled back instantly but i was dumbfound and i slowed in procces. With that kisame was able to grab my hair tight. A yelp escaped my lips.

"See, Princess Bubblegum, that is what happens when you slow down. You should know your oppenents tactics and most used techniques. "He said all knowing tone. His smirk was probably. "Yeah Kisame, you are right. But talking to your opponent can couse you to lose to. "I cutted my hair which to his disbelief. And before he could realize what was happening i got behind him and my already ready katana to his neck. "You lose"I whispered softly and sweetly to his ear.

He smirked a little nervously and lifted his hands. Giving up. As i realise him we heard a clapping voice. Itachi was smirking ever so microscobically. Next to him stood his brother, a little paler than he usually was. His colojr was unhealthy.i cleaned the katana and placed it back. Healed my arm and turned to Kisame showing him my hand"Want to be healed?" "Probably better than Kakuzu's stitchs, OK then" he stepped forward next to me.

"Umm.. Mind leaning down?You know i am not that tall." he chuckled and ruffled my hair, leaning down then. "Sorry kitten" healing his forehead i asked him "Pinky gone kitten come, eh, 'Same?"His always there smirk never leaving "Yeah, liked it that way better."I smiled at him too. "Done."

"You were really good Sakura-san. "Itachi said in his calm demanour. İ nodded and thanked. "I hope to develop myself. And next time, Sharky, don't go easy on me. I noticed what you were doing. " He smirked at my words. Showing his sharp tooths.

"Sasuke-san, Itachi-san, Deidara told me that you were Sharingan users. And had Sussano. The list says you will be my genjutsu and strategy teachers. (A/N:I know i didnt mention it but deidara gave her a little info while they were talking :) )All i get was a couple of nods.

"And..He also said that..You guys were 'Emo Brothers' ?"I smirked slightly, slyly looking at the brothers. Kisame was trying to hold back a alightly and playfully glaring at me. And saying that. Sasuke was taken a back wouldn't be a lie.

I giggled at them"Sasuke-san you ok?You look a little pale."Now i was serious. It looked like he wasn't sure to say it but did anyways."Your movements earlier... Reminded me Death forest. It was the first time you cut your hair. In the same position. "He was not looking at me. I knew there were somethings unsaid but i dismissed that feling and made an 'oh'voice.

I sat down my earlier place and asked unsurely.''Can you..tell me more about past?"i said busying myself with the scrolls on my lap. Though i already knew his answer. I was still hoping.

"I don't think i should."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

(A few minutes earlier.)

Leader said we shouldn't say Sakura anything that would confuse her. Like me not telling about Kakashi, Naruto, Village and other things whil Sasori couldn't talk about the Fight, Chiyo, Kankurou or his death. That left both us nothing to tell.

When i entered the training ground 1 i saw Sakura and Kisame fighting. Nii-san was watching their every move with motionless eyes. I gave him a mod which he returned without even looking at me. I didn't want to come here in the first place. But Leader wanted me to give her belongings back to her.

I could say that Kisame was going easy on her but despite it Sakura was putting a good fight. At least better than when we were younger.

Then... She did an unexpected thing. Kisame had put her in the same position with the...earlier. And she did the same thing. She cut her hair.

The same position the same thing. It wad the first time she cut her day i opened my eyes to my new, cursed life. The seal had taken on me. I fought to...protect her. And only calmed down when she...hugged me.

I shived the memories back. She was talking to me. I nodded. I hadn't heard what she said. Then she said "And..He also said that..You guys were 'Emo Brothers' ?"smirking slightly.I was know, We were used to hear this but, no, not from her.

"Oh, Sasuke-san, are you okay?You look pale."I wouldn't lie, and i couldn't tell the ...Just a part if it wouldn't hurt, right? "Your movements earlier... Reminded me Death forest. It was the first time you cut your hair. In the same position."

' are going soft, Sasuke.'

To say the least, shewasn't satisfied."Can you...tell me more about the past?" No, i wouln't, neither i could. "I don't think i should." She tried to look busy and not _that _sad, yet th atmosphere changed. Kisame decided to interfere. "So,Sasuke, Why are you here?If you want your brother, sorry we have a match to do." He said. I ignored his words, instead reached to inner pocket of my cloak. Thise cloaks had wonders. I took out her clothings, gloves,hitai-ate (A/N i hope i spelled it true) and her weapon bag.i reached for her katana from my back -mine was at my room- "Here, these are your belongings.I believe Konan had given you your boats. Ah, and one more thing."i digged in to my pants pocket for the small was a a small Sakura flower on it.

"You were wearing this all the time."i gave it to her. (A/N actually it was only seen in a episode of Naruto Shippuden, you know the time Sakura went to paralel had lost it while falling)

She knitted her brows, trying so hard to remember. As if her brows touched her nose, the necklace would reveal everything. This expression didn't suit her, not at all.

And befire i knew what i was doing i poked her between brows, like Itachi did to me..Reason?

No idea.

Really...i have no idea.

Her eyes were asking me the same question too. I gave her the silliest answer one could think. "It doesn't fit you."Before anyone could ncomment my actions or make fun of me -Kisame was smirking knowingly, i have no idea what he is thinking, and i am sure that Itachi will remind this to me, in a unpleasent way to me - i took my leave,

What the hell is happening to me?

**Sakura's POV**

I stared stupidly behind him, as the door closed i was still way too shocked to move.

**'Affected, hmm?Agreed, he is H.O.T'**

I snapped back to the reality. Trying to subdue the pink dust raising to my cheeks, i go back to my 's all knowing smirk and Itachi's soft stare aren't helping.

I ignore them as much as possible,not that it is easy.I had to turn my back, hide my self between the scrolls and tell -yell-at a Teenage Mutant Ninja Shark to go to hell and remind them their training session.

In an hour i finished reading my scrolls, take my clothes and leave. The sparring pair were in a break from their several matches. Their fights fallowed each other with shortest breaks. It seemed as they were in a match. Score after score, thansk Kami none of them anything more than scratches and simple bruises.

I waved at them and while Kisame sent a thanking smirk toward me i couldn't help but notice the michevious glint in his pearly eyes. He used his opponent's tiniest let of guard and attacked him. Oups. He was so very wrong.

I chuckled at them and left to my foom to try my new/old clothes. After shaping my hair properly I had a quick shower and tried the outfit on. It was nice. As i put everything on their places only a Hitai-ate was left in my hands. I have noticed on the photo i was wearing it on my head, behind my bangs. All i also noticed that the others' were scratched over the shape.

Should i do it too?Or Should i put it as the before?But if i was one of them now i should do it too, right?But why?It must have a meaning. I thinked and decided it would be better if i took a guidance.

As i quitted my room i nearly bumped in to swirly masked man. He was skipping happily and uncaringly through the coridors. Looking like he had no real destinations. He was frienly, easy to talk. So i went towards him. Noticing me he stopped and looked me dead in tracks and squelled.

Making me stop dead on my tracks going near him. It was a "SAKURA-CHAN IS SOO CUTIE BUTIE LITTLE GIRLY!"Before i was tackled into the ground, under a red and black mess. He was squezing me to death and mumbling things about how a good boy he was and i was teh best girl in the world, how much he loved, me and...Unicorns?

Ok, thats enough. Cuz now he was, unintentionly, groping my ass. Or so did i want to believe. I was blushing madly while pushing him with my whole force. But it seemed as he had death grip. Even my chakra filled pushes seemed useless. I gave up and tried to relax in his death gripped bearhug. "Tobi?Would you let me go please.I-i cant..breathe!"I mumbled into his cloak, trying desperately to breath and subdue my blush. But non was achived. He let go of me and told a "SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO! HE IS A BAD BOY!"i am sure he was crying down in his mask.

"Ok, ok Tobi, you ar forgiven, please dont do it again, ok?"which he nodded."Actually Tobi, i do need some help. What should i do with this?"I shoved him the headband. He made an 'hmm' noise and shrugged. "Tobi doesn't know, Sakura-chan. Tobi doesnt have one. He never did. Or something like this. Let's take you to others i am sure they could help you!"

With these said he grabbed my hand happily and gently lead me to the main sitting room. Where Kakuzu and Hidan were playing a kind of card game and Kisame -looks like their match was done- and Suigetsu were chatting on a stuff.

He dragged me to Hidan and Kakuzu. The ones i am most uncomfotable. And left me alone with the pair, disappering back in the hallway. I smiled uneasily under their, bored, irritated and strange stares.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! i am very sorry guys, the ones who are reading this. I havent updated any in the past 2 and a half months. I have no excueses. I was totally free except a few days, yet i didn't have the spirit.**

**A rewiev wouldn't kill you, right? *puppy eyes* **

**And this is the only TobiSaku i could came up with. I dont know i cant take Tobi seriously. He is way too...himself to be paired to anyone. Yet, in my story. Not in the further chapters of manga. I know i mixed every stuff up but i do need some and dont need some. What ever. **

**I will try to update soon but i must tell there is only one week left to school in Turkey and i still do have two books to do. I am a lazyass.i havent done anything in the holiday of three months.**

**And i decided to lighten up the story a little much. There will be the lightest and tried to be funny scenes in the fallowing chaps. **

**Hope you liked it, tell me the pairing you wish and you know what you should do, just rewiev, a few word would be enough. You cant (or you can) know how terrible i feel. **

**Hope to see you soon. :***


	7. oniks

**Polen:Omg!Thank you very much guys!you can't know how happy i am! :') Really, i may sound exaggarating. But i am just writing down what i feel. You are lucky you didn't see my victory dances and that foolish smirks :D**

**Oh and speaking if foolish...**

**Hey Sasuke! ^_^**

**Sasuke:*Grunts***

**Polen:Hey, come on! How many times do i have to say you to use **_**real**_** words in there? -_-**

**Sasuke:Whatever. Here is the disclaimer: Sakura no Polen doesn't own Naruto.**

**Polen:You are no fun, Sasuke :(**

**If i did everything would be perfect! :(**

_**In the last chapter:**__He dragged me to Hidan and Kakuzu. The ones i am most uncomfotable. And left me alone with the pair, disappering back in the hallway. I smiled uneasily under their, bored, irritated and strange stares. _

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I gulped and smiled again "S-So, what should i do with this?"Kakuzu shrugged and Hidan looked a little troubled "We don't give the fuck, bitchy. Its up to your ass. If you scratch the shit, you are with us!If not, ...well ask the Biggest Asshole-sama **(A/N:Pein)**. But haven't done the fuck before?Then, to do it you gatta win against one shitless Akatsuki, Want me? "He said with a wink and sadistic smirk. I rolled my eyes.

I was about to answer when Kisame decided to do it for me." Kitten there have done it beated me only a few hours ago." his significal smirk on his face. You could notice the proud yet sad marks here and i was distracted by others' wide eyes. I was as pink as my hair now.

Then again when i was about to open my mouth a voice cut in "You beat up Kisame, un? " It looks like Deidara was on the doorway when he heard and he was the first one to recover. After his words, if possible, i got redder.

"N-no!Not really, he was going easy on me!Thats all" i said"Not that much candy cotton. You were amazing. Itachi was there too and even he appreciated it!"After these words, their eyes were nearly popping out. Oh my!Now i look like a tomato.

Hidan then wrapped my waist with his muscular arm and sat me on his lap"Woaw!Bitchy there is more than i saw on you."He said mockingly yet all serious at the same time. He was admiring me. I pushed him a little, and he easily let me go. I walked towards Deidara's side. The four had big smirks on thair handsome faces.

"Hey!Stop that!" i said while sitting between two fish like men. "Stop what, pinky? " "Embrassing me! I huffed. Three men laughed at me and Suigetsu barged in "Oi!I want to have a fight with you too. That shark is nothing but old, but me. " He earned a smack to head by the said old shark. They started arguing animatedly, and i slightly laughed at them.

I got up to leave, but then a question popped. 'to where? hmm, i think i am getting hungry, better to kitchen' oups. Where was it? "Umm, when will we eat?" i asked to Deidara. He shrugged "Whenever we get hungry, yeah." he answered. I quirked a brow. "Why?Why aren't you cooking?"

"No, Sakura-san. We are ninja, not cooks. "Kakuzu's muffled voice replied.

I tought for a minute and then answered cheerfully."What about me?I think i could cook!" they looked happy especially Suigetsu. He got up and hugged me bear-hug."Oh my!Hurry! I haven't eaten anything cooked for ages!"He said pulling me all cheerfully. I giggled at him. "Ok ok!Slow down!i am coming.

I radared the kitchen and found out we needed a good shopping. With these stuffs i decided to do onigiri, tomato soup and some green tea. Nothing much, but we needed supplies.

I started with soup under Suigetsu's curious, boyish look. He looked like a little kid watching his mom cook. "Would you mind lending an hand?" i asked him softly. He jerked his head up from the table. "really?I mean _really_ really? I haven't cooked ever before" he looked nervous. "It's ok. Can you take the rice from there? Good. Take that big bowl and put 6 glasses of rice in there. "He did and looked at me for approval. When i nodded he started to relax."now wash it up till the powder a few more times, see it is not that hard, right?"I smiled solwly at him as i poured down glasses of water. "put it in the rice .Cook the kind of meat you want. Chicken, fish, veal or roe?" He gulped down a huge glass of water before answering. "roe" "Let's fry it. Yeah that oil is enough."While he was troubled with them i stirred the soup one last time before leaving it to boil.

And preapared the green tea. When done we shaped the onigiri's.

While Sakura was preparing the table Suigetsu collected everyone. All entered with different expression. Shocked ones and exciteds, some were bored and stoics could be seen. Not to forget the wilds.

Deidara, Hidan,Suigetsu and Kisame ate like wild animals.

Kakuzu, Karin, Konan, Juugo and İ ate normally

Sasori and Zetsu looked awkward.

Itachi and Leader were very well mannered.

And finally Sasuke...he was not eating at all.

As i was going to ask what was wrong Karin took my place. "Oh my!What is wrong Sasuke-kun?!Are you feeling sick?I am sure she couldn't heal you properly"A glare towards me. She was clinging into Sasuke's right arm with unneccesary wide impossibly behind her glasses.

She looked funny. She was a desperate fangirl.

"Tomato is my favorite."He murmured quietly. Karin squeled the newest info she got. "It tastes like Mother's, She...used to do it often"Itachi informed us. Both brothers had heaviness around them. Sadness. Not you could see it. They were both staring softly at the soup.

" you don't want to eat, please don't and sorry for your loss and my bad choice."I boved them apoloticly. I felt terrible if my actions. Then the bith started eating the soup with soft features.

I noticed Itachi's glance at his brother. I smiled to myself.

They were a family. Whole Akatsuki, even if they didn't want to notice.

You know siblings right, these who fight constantly, ready to kill eachother for any minutes but when someone does any of them, anything they are the lions.

I smiled softly at them while eating but my peaceful thoughts were broken by the nuisance of the Jashinist. "Hey Pinky!The hell will we eat now?This shit is not enough for even Tobi!"I sighed slowly and took everyones empty plates and brought the pile of onigiri "Suigetsu made these!He came to help me. "I was smiling at him then did we hear the sipitting voices. Both Hidan and Kisame were making gagging sounds and spitting down the floor.

I smacked their heads"WHAT THE HELL?!Do you want to kill the living shit out us or something?!That dickless can't even cook a shit!Thanks to the Jashin-sama i am immortal, so that no bitches like you can fuck with me."While he was on the rants, Kisame was drying his tongue with the end of his shirt. Both me and Suigetsu were glaring the pair. But anyone could see the killing intent on Suigetsu.

Nobody was moving, waiting for my next movement. I leaned down and took one onigiri and munched on it. As i swalloved everyone was watching me with vary eyes. "Verry delicious!See, nothing is wrong with his cooking."I gave them a look but no one was moving. So i took my seat, giving them some time.

But everyone seemed to be opposite.

"Is there anything wrong?"I asked with a mother's all-knowing-yet-still-asking voice. I sighed to the silence "If you won't eat then these will have to go to trash, and i have wasted a good amount of roe and rice to it. Have any one heard roe's price lately?I think-"But my all too casual voice was cut by Kakuzu's barking.

"Eat it you fuckers."His eyes narrowed glaring anyone across him, poor Deidara. He sent a death glare to the unlucky guy. You could see the sweats forming his forehead.

Poor guy lifted his right hand slowly and shakily. Even the mouth on his hand was scowling.

Kakuzu snarled at him. I must tell him that he was scary, i was afraid though these were not directed at Bomber.

A bored and stoic Uchiha reached out his hand flawlessly and while he chewed it, taking its taste and flawour everyone watched his every smooth he swallowed and nodded approvingly.

I rolled my eyes, haven't i done the same?And i could see the slightest of relief in his eyes, funny.

**'What an interesting person, right?'**

'Am i the only one who can see his emotions? And yeah, i agree.'

**'I would love to explore him deeper...'**

'Yeah...Wait, you did mean _it!_ Oh my, be alittle polite!You only met him!'

**'So if we did...**_**it**_** would be okay?..'**

'WH-WHAT!No..no i-i...Urgh!Whatever.' i scowled.

**'Yeah you should come to your senses, you are staring at him and he is looking back~' **She wiggled her brows ani ignkred her and took my gaze away from his deep, intense pretty obsidian eyes. His georgeus orbs were looking directly at me, like seeing through me to my soul.

I was battling with my blush then i noticed that others were eating too. I gave Suigetsu a small smile whkch he returned with a cheeky grin.

"You were right Pinky, thats eatable."I heard and agreeing.

...You think it was Kisame, right?You are wrong.

It was that bitchy fangirl. I don't know why -and that is illogical- but i hated her the moment i opened my eyes. And she has no right to call me names.

"Don't call me 'Pinky' ever ."I said in a low, dangerous tone. My voice was dripping with poision that it made everyone in the table stop dead and look at me.

I may be sound exaggarating the situation but the way she said it made me mad and i didn't like her at all.I was ok with Kisame and i didn't care what Hidan this bitch.

Man, she was easy to make angry. She was fuming now, jumped from her seat and started yelling at me. I was smirking at first but then i saw 'it'.

I could feel going pale, my eyes were widening and my lips went thin. But all these were like a dream, because i was living in 'it' now. 'It' was consuming me. Sufficating me, taking me away from all the voices in the room. Realty was like a fading echo on a hallway. Then i remembered 'it'.

The lightining.

An image came to my mind.

A kind of memory to be exact.

I was lying on a young boys arm. We were both panting slowly because of the fight that we were having only a moment ago. Now the time was frozen. His left hand was raised, holding a ball of light, breaking the darkness of the midnight, ligtining both of us a little. No it wasn't light, they were _lightinings. _It was going down slowly, towards_ my chest._

I wasn't moving, sure i was afraid, yet, i was accepting it. No, i was _welcoming_ it

My eyes were by sadness and sarrow and..and something else... I was smiling at the boy

_Smiling._ Smiling at the boy who was about to _kill me._

Then i looked at my attacker's eyes, _nearly_ impossible to read. But i could. His were filled with rage, sadness, loneliess and..._lust. _Lust of revenge. Black as a moonless night.

I snapped back to the world. Karin was still rambling but it was ringing in my ears. I was on my feet but my knees were too jelly, too weak. My eyes were on the window that held the lightinings last glint.

I couldn't help when my knees freed and my eyes slowly faded. I was looking at that oniks eyes again. They were different, yet.

They were the last things i saw as the blackness consumed me.

**Hey!I am back. I hope you liked it guys, i know i am not that good :/**

**What ever.I know, that chapter was full with fillers but i had to :) 'Cause, you know, i wanted to ended the chapter there but it would be short and i **_**hate**_** short chapters. So, i can only hope you to understand. **

**I am sorry about my mistakes, english is not my mother language :D **

**Please rewiev! ^_^**


	8. lightning

**Polen:Umm, first of all, I am sorry** sharkswillruledaWORLD **i couldn't reach :/ **

**And i want to thank you guys!All of you. I am getting attachet to story more and more ^_^ My hopes are rising and new ideas continue to pop in my head. :D**

**In the previous chapter i am sure that you guys noticed my hatred towards Karin. Actually, i do hate her. Totally. So much that i would kill her /try to kill her if she was next to me. If you are a fan of her, i am sorry. But no offenses, right? '^_^**

**Konan:I think i understand you. Though i do not approve it. **

**Polen:Konan, you are such a sweet woman! ^_^ **

**Konan:Umm, thanks?..Here is the disclaimer:Sakura no Polen doesnt own Naruto.**

**Polen:If i did, everything would be perfect! :(**

_**In the last chapter: **__ I_ _couldn't help when my knees freed and my eyes slowly faded. I was looking at that oniks eyes again. They were different, yet._

_They were the last things i saw as the blackness consumed me._

**Itachi's P.O.V**

As Sakura and Karin were bickering, i watched in wasn't easy to see _the_ Itachi Uchiha amused. But eversince that Kunoichi came here nothing was like its old self, and it felt so right.

The girl was something very different, very..._unique._

First we learned _the truth_ of her life then she became our apprantice, she fought Kisame although her newly awoken state and won, healed Sasuke and ...she softened us-well, except Karin-, in less then 24 hours. Even though neither of us would accept it, we _knew_ it. She cooked for us, she made us laugh for good, not our sadistic pleasures. And all so _wrongly_... she _cared_ for us...

She was quite something.

Back then, when she brought the onigiri's and sat down, i felt her gaze in me. Analyzing me. She was clever. Usually i would glare, scare away the person but her look was different she wasn't searchin for my weaknesses, she wasn't calculating how she would get away from my attacks. Neither she was looking like a fangirl. That wanted to jump on me and help me revive the clan that i ended.

I had seen that gaze only one person before which was killed by me in that fateful night. By her own son's hands...

She was so much like her. Kind, gentle, talented, scary, yes scary-

My thoughts were cut down by her unmoving position. She paled instanly, as if seeing her own death. Her gaze was focused and unfocused at the same time, i fallowed her gaze and saw the lighting just the moment she saw it.

My brain started to ... Chidori?... Users Kakashi Hatake and Uchiha Sasuke. Her former teammate and sensei. But i have doubt Kakashi would do anything to threat her life, to scare her like that. Then it was my otouto. Sasuke plus chidori plus equals a fight...with a frightened Sakura...propable deaths or near death situations.

Did my otouto try to kill Sakura?...

Before i could think any further i noticed that she was falling and i grabbed her. As obsidian met emerald i noticed the terrified look in them. And not even a blink of an eye later her eyes were worry, pity and curiosity was coming towards my face i pushed them back.

Everyone, well except Karin and Leader -he may be her father but he is still the Leader - ,rushed towards us . Then Leader slowly was still sitting , annoyed and arms crossed "Sakura! Sakura,can you hear me?! " Konan whisper -yelled kneeling next to us.

Sasuke reached out and looked for pulse, checked her breathing and all."She is ok. She just needs some rest."and since she was already in my arms i carried he bridal style towards her room. The rest of Akatsuki were fallowing us.

Yes i was right. We all were attached to that girl. Although she was an enemy.

Under everyones worried, panicked and jealous -yes, jealous - gazes we reached there. Nearly every male member held that jealous gaze. But the one caught my attention was Sasuke. Yup, he was jealous of her, even from me. That somehow amused me yet there was an unpleasent feeling there.

As i laid her down to her bed i felt the need of explain my findings to needed persons. "Sasuke, Konan-san, Leader-sama may i talk to you, alone? "i didn't have to turn back to notice Leader's questioning gaze and slight ordering tilt of head.

As everyone in the room left us alone everyone was still bickering. We tapped our rings and closed the connection.

"I don't know if you noticed what heppened before the incedent." i said slowly."They were arguing with Karin..?"Said Konan"And all of sudden she fainted."

" No, there was something else and you noticed it, right Itachi? "Leader said with a narrowed glare.I ignored it as i nodded and continued."Yes, she was looking at window. As always there is rain. Then a lightining , what does that remind you? "i directed the question to my brother.

He turned his gaze to me from Sakura "Chidori...it's users are Kakashi and me..Do you think that she remembered something...? - "than a realization hit him everyone could see this. He was so much shaken that even you could see guilty taking over his features.

He awarted his eyes from me and turned back to Sakura.

"what? What do you mean Sasuke!? What did you do to my daughter?! " konan whisper-yelled. She grabbed Sakura's hand and tried to enter Sasuke's view. But Leader reached out and put a hand to her soulder giving an unvoiced message.

"Yes ,Sasuke we would like to hear the full story." voice stern, a hidden threat was there too. His aura was dark and menacing. There were no room left for Sasuke's objection .

He waited a little. I knew that he would already tell it. He was clever enough.

He finally answered, eyes, face and voice erased from any emotions, gaze at the sleeping pinkette."They always came after me, to take me day Sakura and Kakashi came alone, i sent a clone of mine with team Taka even they didn't notice that it was fake. But Sakura did. She was always so good at noticing any genjutsu or ninjutsu from a mile. "a microscopic smile that could only be seen by an Uchiha set in his face. He was really proud of his teammate.

"she left a clone of herself there too and came to find the real me. My chakra was hidden so well that even Karin couldn't notice me. But somehow she did find me. We fought and i won, i was about to kill her. With chidori on my left hand.

She was about to cry as always yet... she was smling. She didn't even try to stop me. She was accepting death by my hands.

I..i felt broken yet i had to continue. If i didn't stop her she would stop me from my goal. But then Kakashi noticed that we were both fake and he saved her." he finished his i knew my brother , he hide something. But even if they noticed it, no one said a thing about it.

The stess in the room was so thick that you could cut it in slices like a cake. Sasuke acted as if he didn't confess that he had tried to kill Leader's daughter just a moment ago.

I decided to broke the silence uncharacteristicly. "Yes. That was what i thought. She remembered that moment. That means she will remember the rest too. Sooner or later,the main problem is that. What will you do? "

"Nothing, we can do nothing .Maybe you will erase her memories, ne Itachi? " Leader stated. He knew i would do nothing like this. "B-but Pein! What if she will leave again. And this time by her own choice. I don't want to lose her agan... I can't get ver it..." Konan was near tears. She wanted to break down and cry. Anyone could see it. She may be an Akatsuki but she still was a mother...

"I know. But would you rather force her to stay here? Like a captive? Erasing her memories everytime she remembers a thing and go through this ' lets explain everything in a hidden way' thing. I think we should give her a choice. What do you think?" he stated, his back was facing us. He stood high and still. Then he touched his white ring and said '' The meeting is over'' before leaving.

Konan sat on the pinkette's bed for a second. Then kissed her daughter's forehead and left. Her bangs were covering her amber eyes. After her Sasuke fallowed and then rest of the Akatsuki barged in, they were still yelling at eachother.

Already crying behind his mask, Tobi was yelling at Suigetsu who was back yelling, near in tears .A cursing-praying to his 'Jashin-sama' Hidan..and everyone.

''You killed Cherry-chan! Tobi is sad! It is all Bad-boy Suigetsu's fault !"

''Me?! I did nothing ! And we all ate from that food. Why didn't we die too then!? '' he was trying to assure himself too.

''Noooo! Tobi doesn't want to die! he is a good guy! He is still too young! '' he started running in circles.

''It was all your fault Kisame! You were the one who exhausted her to death , yeah! i will bomb your ass to space! Shut the hell up Tobi or you will fallow him to there ,un!''he was sniffling and his lips were trembling in to a pout.

"I did nothing and i only sucked her chakra only once! Which wouldn't even make a civilian dizzy. "he was pouting and his face was a strange color of blue-purple. It would make a nice wall paint for Sakura's room.

Sasori was mumling at them that they all were annoying as hell and they were the brats who didn't even know when to shut up. His brows were knitted.

Kakuzu was mumbling about 'the prices of medics and cooks nowadays, and their loss of both in free'

"oh, my fucked, fucker Jashin-sama! Do the shit you do to all othr assholes and bring the Kunobitchy back to her fucked up life!..." his foul mouth was saying the things that would redden Sakura.

**''Mmm..i am sure she will taste pretty. I wonder if she will yaste like a cherry...**What!? Shut up, i will never eat her, we should respect her! **Respect my ass. I eat people and you do too. Admit it you would love to take a piece of her.**"White side had a pink dust on his sole cheek." N-no! Will you ever shut up. She will be burried, that is what we can do for her from now on. **Hmm, nice, so will we eat her when we wander down there? **You will never understand right..." he was face palming now.

I looked them all once again Deidara was about to cry, Kisame looked concerned and averted his gaze away from everyone's, Sasori looked in complicated emotions he was having a war within himself. He didn't know or understand what he was supposed to looked un caring yet the glint in his eyes said the was trying to calm his raising panic attack by telling Juugo to keep calm , that she would be okay. Juugo looked okay but he looked sad about losing his new was still praying to his god with a heavy language. Zetsu's black side was planning to eat her body while the white side was yelling at himself and telling it would be unbefitting. Tobi was having a simple panic was still missing.

I sighed ''She is okay. She only fainted . Not because of food, she may be a little tired from fighting and all the healings. But they are not that affective. It is possibly because of her still recovering situation. Leave her alone now. She needs to rest.''

They all cheered , gave sigh of relief or relaxed their stiff shoulders.I left hem to themselves.

She is our light. She will lead us to peace. Only if we won't turn her into something else...

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

As i paced in my room sternly i was in deep thoughts. But hey , who wouldn't be.

1)My former teammate and fangirl appears in S-class criminal filled base that i too was in.

2)She turned out to forget everything , till her gender.

3)seeing as she forgat her crush-love- on me.

4)I think i have allergy to be something about her new shampoo or body wash. I get all that wibbly wobbly **( A/N timey wimey...stuff ;)any whovians here, okay forget it)** It must be affecting me in my motor system too, i can't control my movements too.

5)Everyone seems go be attached to her.

6)The Leader and Konan turned to be her parents.

7)Since she didn't remember us too, she was able to stay here.

8)but then we found ou that she could remember stuff by symbolic things. Like lightining.

And that list was going on and on with the results of clause 8 .Why was i even worrying over that topic!?

**Because you care about her. She is important. You don't want to her. You are scared that she will-**

shut up ! I don't !she is not. And i am not scared of anything.

**You will never understand , you asshole.** Said 'the voice in my head'. Shaking his head.

Who are you calling asshole you dumbass?Aren't we the same person.

That voice appeared the day i left Konoha. He is me, or something like calls himself Inner self of mine.

I am more than 'the voice in your head' brat. And we aren't toatlly the same person, we have tons of differences. I express your hidden emotions and thoughts. I didn't 'appear' out of nowhere too. I am your minds creation. I am the oart that didn't want to do the stuff that you did.

I-argggghh! Okay, i give up. I have entered enough argument to know that i will never win one against you, right?

A vouce in my head- no not the inner one- said that she would benthere for a long time...

**Hello my dear readers. I am sorry but i will most likely won't publish the eighth chapter in a week or so because i got punished :/ But i will try to get an apescape from it :D**

**And i will happily say that the main reason for her losing her memory will be shocking, and the stuff that... Umm i won't tell you~ ^_^ But i should tell you i have a final but there are no idea how to come there :D silly me **

**And i love the idea of Sasuke havin an inner. And sould Sasori or /and Itachi should have one too? i love that idea :D and the ones that want TobixSaku i have an idea for their moment. You will see it in the next chapter ;) I feel proud of my self for coming up with that idea :D **

**I hope you will like it too, because it took a long time of mine to come u with that idea. **

**Sorry about all my mistakes.**

**I hope you liked it and please leave a review! :)**


End file.
